The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz
by InspiredtoRead
Summary: Light hearted tale of how Liv and Fitz navigate his presidency, her potential pregnancy, and who's who of Washington's Elite.
1. What Fate has Torn Asunder

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

Chapter 1 – What Fate has Torn Asunder

"It broke." Fitz stated in amazement.

"Wait, what?" Olivia asked while trying to catch her breath. She licked her lips and squinted as she tried to concentrate on what Fitz was saying.

"It…broke."

"What broke?" _He can't be talking about…_

"The condom. It broke" _Of all the times to be dense._

"The condom?" _No._

"Yes"

"Broke?" _No._

"Yep"

"No, like…broke, broke?" She sat up and focused on slowing down her breathing.

"Broke"

"Like, a hole?" _I don't understand what he is saying to me…_

"Tear…rip…slash…Livie, the damn thing broke." _Oh shit, here comes._

"No."

"Livie" He stated cautiously.

"No"

"Livie, I'm looking right at the thing…it…broke." He stared at the condom in disbelief.

"No. No. No." _I can't breathe. Oh shit._

"Babe, are you oka—"

"No." Gasping for air, she shot out of bed and began pacing – one hand on her nude hip, the other on her forehead.

"Okay you really have to say something other than 'no'"

"Oh my god." She exclaimed. _I can't have a ba—._

"Liv!" He watched her eyes roll back in her head and her knees give out. "Oh my god!" He caught her just before she hit the ground.

He held her in his outstretched arms as if she would break. _She just… honest to god… fainted. Holy fuck!_

"Livie?" He gently placed her on the bed and softly patted her cheek. "Livie?"

"Oh my god!" She sat quickly. _And…she's back._ He thought.

"Stop smiling," she admonished.

"I'm not smiling," he lied.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Fitz!" she warned.

"Olivia" he mocked.

"Stop smiling"

"I think I want a girl this time." He winked at her.

For the second time in as many minutes, Fitz caught Olivia before she hit the floor.


	2. What's Yours is Mine

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I love reading them...keep em coming pleaseee! :)

Chapter 2 – What's Yours is Mine

"Ouch!" Olivia said while she gingerly checking for signs of a swelling lump on her forehead. Wallowing was proving to be ineffective and what started as a light tapping of her head against the desk soon got away from her.

She was late. She was never late. Ever. And yet, one Plan B pill and five weeks later, and she was late. _Three weeks ago I was late. Five weeks – I'm fucked. _She mused as she resumed hitting her head against the desk.

Olivia was so startled by the shrill ring of her cell phone that she shot straight up in her chair – knocking over a stack of papers to her left. She slid the receiver up, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Is this li—"

"Yes it's secure." Fitz interrupted her, answering the one question she always asked in greeting when he called. "Did you take the test?"

"I told you I'd wait for your call." Olivia hedged.

"Yes you did." Fitz knew a non-answer when he saw one; he was the master of them afterall. "Did you take the test?"

"No," she lied. She had taken four tests to be exact, each time losing her nerve and tossing the sticks before looking at the results. As it were, she was going to have to go home to retrieve the box Huck had been so kind to leave for her in order to learn her fate.

"So," he drawled. "You _are_ going to need that test you had in your apartment after all?"

"What?" She was confused. "Two things: One, what do you mean 'had'? and Two, what's happening right now? Do you have my test?"

"Yep," he said, mentally patting himself on the back. _Best idea ever!_

"How?"

"What you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? _HOW_ did you get something that was in _MY_ apartment? And why?"

"hmm," he stalled and braced himself for the surefire explosion coming his way. "Hal did it."

"Really," she stated in disbelieve while fighting the urge to laugh at his antics. "That's what you're going with? Hal did it. Your minion. Hmm, can't say I saw that coming."

"Yep. He seems to think it would be better if you took the test here. That way we could talk and clear some things up."

"Did he now." She asked, utterly deadpan.

"He did," he smirked. "Smart one, that Hal."

"Fitz," she sighed, growing tired of the game. "You know I could easily get another test. So why did you take it?"

"I want to be here when you take it." He confessed, slightly embarrassed by his admission.

"All you had to do was ask." She whispered softly. _This man…_

"Please Livi," he begged sweetly with the tone reserved only for her – one cloaked in love, passion, and promises unspoken.

"Be there in 20." Unable to deny him, unwilling to try. _This man…_

_Upcoming: A compromise, an answer, and a plan…Oh my! thoughts?_


	3. Give a Little to Get a Lot

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

Chapter 3 – Give A Little To Get A Lot

"Need more water?"

"I think I'm good Fitz," she sighed with the slightest hint of annoyance. She hadn't been in his private study in the Residence 10 minutes and already she wanted to strangle him. "Give me the test."

"Hmm, no."

"What you mean 'no'?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do your business…there's a cup in there…bring it out."

"Are you serious?" _Jesus, be a fence._ She stared into his unflinching eyes and was shocked to see fear staring back at her. "Fitz?"

"Fitz…you don't trust me?" She was hurt, and more than a little befuddled. "Talk to me."

"It's not that…course I trust you. I just…I don't know. Please?"

"Fine." She answered curtly and turned toward the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok so now what?"

"You'd think this was your first time at the rodeo."

"It is…with you." He stated softly.

"We wait…five minutes."

"Good," He set the timer for five minutes and began to pace while working up the courage to broach the next topic. "That give us some time to lay some things on the table."

"Okay…like what?"

"Our future."

"Look Fitz, we don't know…"

"It's doesn't matter Liv, this conversation is happening…positive or not."

"Should I sit down?"

"Yeah, probably so."

"Oh god."

"It's time we compromised."

"What?"

"Compromised," he repeated. When confronted with her blank stare he forged ahead, "you know Com – sounds like calm, as in we will discuss this calmly and rationally; Pro – as in we're professionals and extremely smart people who will devise a plan…see, devise sounds like Mise. Com-pro-mise."

"Why are you talking to me like I'm mentally challenged?"

"What? I'm not talking to you like you're retarded"

"Mentally challenged."

"Whatever," he dismissed; they were off-topic. Deciding to just rip off the bandage and hope for the best he said, "I'm withdrawing my candidacy." He flinched at nothing in particular and waited.

"What candidacy?" she asked slowly.

"For president…reelection."

"I don't understand."

"I'm withdrawing my bid fo—"

"No, I heard you fine but I don't understand. Why?" Olivia was at a loss.

"Livi, enough is enough. You walked away so that I could stay president. Fine, I got over it. But this…us…we aren't going away." He sat on the apothecary table in front of her and lightly placed his hands on her knee, "so let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. I can…stay in the White House for the next 7 months and finish out my term." He paused but quickly resumed speaking as he watched Olivia perk up and open her mouth to speak. "But, make no mistake, there will be no second term."

"Fitz…"

"Or, I can resign now. Your choice."

Olivia seemed to be on the verge of a tantrum. She opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. She blinked rapidly and her eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"Livi, whichever one you choose, know that in 7 months' time, I'll be somewhere, anywhere with you…with or without a little one…planning our wedding. Compromise."

"Well," she took a deep breath and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. If it were possible to float away on a cloud of happiness, she would be long gone. "Compromise, right?"

He nodded his head and held his breath.

"Finish your term." She watched him try to hide his disappointment at the delay but happiness at her acquiescence. "besides, a spring wedding sounds nice."

They sat smiling at one another daring to dream that a future was theirs once again. As the bell went off, they stood and faced the table. Fitz interlocked his fingers with hers, took a deep breath and handed her the stick.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me for the cliffy! Next chapter will be up shortly promise...


	4. I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

A/N: I love the reviews! they make me smile :) xo, you all are hilarious! This installment is a bit longer and no cliffy...lol. enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 4 – I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

Cyrus had given up on any chance of going home after having received a call from his source in the Residence that Olivia Pope had arrived. Although he was tired and wanted nothing more than to lie in his own bed, he decided to linger inconspicuously in the East Wing just in case he needed to run interference or control the fallout.

With Mellie out of the country at a literacy summit, he was hardly surprised to receive the news of Olivia's late night visit. Nonetheless it burned him that they had chosen to resume their dalliance after he'd worked so hard to keep them apart. Truth be told, since it was clear Olivia and Fitz could not stay apart for a prolonged amount of time, he was pleased at how discrete they were this time around.

After Olivia's departure – in the wake of Amanda Tanner and the infamous sex tape – Olivia was rarely seen in or around the White House. Were it not for his source on the inside and the subtle changes he noticed in Fitz, Cyrus had no doubt he would have been none the wiser as to the details of the President's visitations with Olivia.

As Cyrus sat off to the side in a darkened corner, he thought back to an hour and half earlier when he'd seen Olivia leaving the premise with a shell-shocked expression on her face. While her expression was one he'd rarely seen on her, what catch his attention was that it was in direct contrast to her body language. As she briskly walked down the hall barking orders into her phone, she did not notice Cyrus in the corner, which allowed him to observe her freely. He briefly wondered what crisis had caused her to leave Fitz at this hour and no doubt head back to the office. He also wondered what was the meaning behind the shocked expression and whether it had to do with work or Fitz. He banked on the latter.

Having learned from experience, Cyrus knew that after an encounter with Olivia he'd find Fitz in one of two forms: drunk and belligerent or drunk and sulking, likely to the point of tears. Neither was a scenario he was anxious to face; so there he sat, hidden from sight, hoping that an hour and a half was enough to let Fitz and his demons run their course.

* * *

_What the…_ Cyrus thought to himself as he stepped off the elevator and walked into the Residence. His ears were immediately bombarded with music coming from down the hall. As Cyrus neared Fitz's office the music became louder and he heard the faint sound of humming. Cyrus knocked softly. No answer. The humming continued. Thinking Fitz couldn't hear him over the loud Lawrence Wilke style instrumental, Cyrus slowly opened the door.

Fitz was drunk. Extremely drunk. But what struck Cyrus was that the mood seemed somewhat jovial, celebratory even. He observed Fitz molded into the sofa with his head resting against the pillows behind him while his arms swayed with the music. The ice clinked against the glass walls each time his hand sways from the left to the right.

Unaware of Cyrus' presence, Fitz – eyes closed and a soft smile on his face – resumed singing along to the music, "We're having a baby…my baby and me…"

Cyrus' involuntary gasp caused Fitz to slowly open his eyes and glance at the door.

"Cyrus." He stood and steadied himself as he tried to get his wits about him.

"Mr. President." Momentarily speechless, Cyrus could only stare at the President and pray that his knees would not give out.

"Did we have a meeting?"

"No."

"It's…kind of late." Fitz fought the smile that threatened to take over his face. Even in his inebriated state he knew that Cyrus in the Residence at 3am only meant trouble, yet all he wanted to do was laugh.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Cyrus Beene," Fitz used his grown up voice and resisted the urge to salute. "I'm just dandy."

"I can see that sir." Cyrus was confused. "What were you singing just now?"

"I wasn't singing."

"Yes, you were."

"Really?" _Oh shit, was I singing? Out loud?_

"Yes," Cyrus decided to see how far Fitz was willing to go. "Sir, are congrats in order? Is Mellie pregnant?"

Fitz scoffed and let out a decidedly un-presidential snort. "You…Cryus Beene…are hilarious!"

"Who's pregnant, sir?"

"What?" Fitz tried squinting in an attempt to stop the tugging of his lips but, despite his best efforts, a huge smile spread across his lips. "It's late, can we talk in the morning? Good meeting."

"Is Olivia pregnant?" Cyrus was convinced Fitz and Olivia were determined to send him to an early grave.

"With a baby?" _Liv's going to kill me. I didn't last two hours…_

"No with a fucking kangaroo!" Cyrus yelled. "Yes a baby. Is Olivia pregnant with a human baby? Your baby?"

Unwilling to lie, yet not ready to actually voice the truth to a less than fervent supporter of him and Olivia, Fitz decided the to distract Cyrus. _Here's hoping he doesn't drop dead…_

"I'm not running for a second term."

"What?"

"I'm not running for reelection" _was I not clear the first time?_

"What?"

"Cyrus…"

"I don't understand what you're saying to me right now." Cyrus' collar was suddenly too tight and there was an intensifying pain in his chest. "You're drunk."

"Very." Fitz stated matter-of-factly. "And I'm not running for reelection."

"Because of a baby?" Cyrus sneered. "Olivia put you up to this didn't she. How do you even know it—"

"Cyrus, you finish that sentence and so help me god I'll have your ass." Fitz threatened with fire in his eyes. "This is not about _our_ baby, and you know damn well Olivia didn't suggest this…"

"What does Mellie think about this?" He smirked. The inference wasn't lost on Fitz and he didn't bother to hide the disgusted expression that clouded his face.

"Mellie?" He scoffed, "You really have been drinking the kool-aid huh? Mellie can't direct me to the men's room, much less change my mind on this."

Fitz shook his head and finally admitted a long-held secret, "You never did get it did you? It was never Mellie that held the all the cards. I stayed because Livi wanted me to; I stayed because Livi walked away."

"Who's to say she won't walk away again? You'd give it all up for her...again? You may just end up alone."

"In a New York minute. The difference is, if she walks, I walk." He smiled inwardly at how brilliantly he'd turned the tables on Olivia and how he'd used her desire to see him great to get what he wanted most – her. "And I'll fight…dirty...if I have to. I won't let her go…ever. That's the one truth I know. As for the rest, I don't care.

He paused to down the rest of his drink. "Mellie wants the presidency so badly, she can run for it. You want it so badly, you run. But I'm done. I came, I saw, I conquered. I want Liv."

* * *

A/N:In case you didn't recognize the song, it's from "I love Lucy" when Ricky finds out Lucy is pregnant...super cute! :)


	5. Smell of Subterfuge in the Morning

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

A/N: JuicyJ28, responding to your review/PM inspired this chapter ;). Thank you all for the hilarious reviews! I now have a clearer path for this story and I think you all will enjoy the ride (if I can pull it off...lol).

Chapter 5 – Smell of Subterfuge in the Morning

Fitz awoke to the sound of his phone's incessant ringing.

"Good morning Doris," he mumbled. "I'm up."

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and sat up, quickly shutting his eyes and fighting against the feeling that the room was spinning. His head was killing him, his face hurt, and he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. _Just hungover…_

* * *

Six hours later, while he sat in the domestic affairs briefing, his mind was on Olivia. He'd tried calling her at least six times already – every hour on the hour. No answer. She was avoiding him. He knew from experience that Olivia and radio silence was never a good thing and usually meant one thing – she was thinking. He also knew that despite how much he loved her mind, thinking – where they were concerned – usually meant he ended up with the short end of the stick. _Fuck!_

To make matters worse, Cyrus kept glaring at him from across the room. A few staffers had noticed Cyrus' daggers in the morning briefing five hours earlier but chalked it up to his sour disposition in general. The more meetings attended, the more aids began to notice the papable tension. For the most part, Fitz had ignored Cyrus, too distracted with Olivia to care about how Cyrus was taking the news. But now, four meetings and six hours later, Fitz was tired of his antics.

"I need the room," he stated interrupting one of his aids. Everyone except Cyrus eagerly filed out of the oval office, relieved to get out of the line of fire.

Fitz picked up the telephone receiver but returned it to its cradle when he noticed that Cyrus had yet to leave.

"You too."

"We're not going to talk about last night?"

"No, we're not."

"Right. I see another hour has passed. I guess you want me to leave so you can call her." Cyrus mocked, angry at Fitz's attitude. "Seems a little desperate."

"No, I want you to leave because I'm sick of looking at you." Fitz stated matter-of-factly. _I don't need this shit._ "Now get of my office."

Picking up the receiver once again, Fitz stared at Cyrus, daring him to defy his command. Once the door slammed shut Fitz spoke into the receiver, "Doris, get Hampton up here."

* * *

"Fitzie!" Hampton sauntered into the Oval Office looking like the quintessential all-American boy in his coral colored slacks and light blue polo shirt.

"Hey Hamp, thanks for coming." Fitz hugged the younger man.

"So my sister's out of the country and I'm summoned to the principal's office." He chuckled. "What that bitch do this time?"

Fitz wondered, not for the first time, how it was possible Mellie and Hampton were related. They couldn't be more opposite from one another. Hampton was the one person in her family that Fitz truly loved and thought of as a part of his family. Hampton was his brother, not by blood but in all the other ways that mattered.

"I need your help."

* * *

"Olivia fucking Pope…is having your baby?" To say he was shocked was an understatement. Sure Hampton knew Fitz and Mellie were not in love, and he had suspected Fitz was unhappy; he'd believed that for years. But Fitz and Mellie always put on a good show and absent evidence to the contrary, Hampton always found it easier to buy what they were selling than to look for the cracks in their façade.

What shocked Hampton was the obvious love Fitz, the man he'd known for the better part of his life, had for Olivia. Seeing it now on full display, unhampered by the need to hide or decorum, Hampton wondered how he had missed the signs all this time.

"Olivia Pope…really? How'd you bag her?" he teased. "I mean she's hot and you're…well…funny looking."

"ha ha…make fun all you want."

"Seriously…even I get tingles in my naughty bits looking at her." Fitz made a face and raised his eyebrows. "What…I'm gay, not dead."

"Did you trap her?"

"Did I what?"

"You know, ensure that some of the boys got to swim freely into the love canal?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically at Fitz and struggled not to laugh.

"No! But I wish I'd thought of that." Fitz teased.

"I seriously just threw up a little in my mouth."

"So you'll help?"

"Fitz I'm shocked you would ask such a thing." He stated sternly.

"Will I help you manipulate slew of pretentious twats and live out my double agent, Bond boy fantasy?" He stood and faced Fitz with mock indignation, "more importantly, will I help you stick it to your wife, my beloved sister?"

"I have one thing to say to you Mr. President…when do I start?"

* * *

Next up: Fitz finally talks to Olivia, showdown with Mellie, and a scandal surfaces…


	6. Red Light, Yellow Light, Green Light, GO

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

A/N: so this installment is more angst-y than humorous...Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 6 – Red Light, Yellow Light, Green Light, GO!

"Mellie…Are you listening to me?" Cyrus barked into the phone.

"Why are you yelling?" Sighing, Mellie rolled her eyes at Cyrus' hysterics.

"Did you hear what I said?" he yelled into the phone.

"Everyone on this damn plane heard what you said."

"And?"

"And what Cyrus?" He was starting to get on her nerves. "You know how Fitz gets…must be his time of the month."

"Mel, this is serious…"

"It always is…Look, I'll handle it."

"How?" he scoffed.

"You let me worry about how to handle my husband Cyrus." Mellie snapped.

"Mellie, according to your husband…you don't run shit." He snapped back. Her cavalier attitude was starting to piss him off and her sudden laughter as his jab did nothing to improve his mood.

"You still don't get him, do you?" she mused. "I'd rather go to the source. You want Fitz to do something he's determined not to do…well, convince Olivia first then let the rest run its course."

When met with Cyrus' silence, Mellie chuckled in disgust and continued, "Like I said, I'll handle it."

Mellie sat back in her seat and prepared for another round with the formidable Olivia Pope. Things having worked out so well last time, Mellie was not worried in the least. She would appeal to Olivia's weakness…Fitz's greatness.

* * *

"What?"

"Hi"

"What"

"Hi"

"Fitz," she sighed in frustration.

"Olivia, hi."

"Hi" she relented.

"You're hiding from me."

"No I'm not." _Yes I am._

"Yes you are…why?"

"I don't know." _Yes I do._

"You ok?" _You're having second thoughts._ He gripped the phone tightly as his heart began to beat faster.

"I'm not sure about this Fitz…"

"What part exactly?" Although he fought to stay calm, his palms began to sweat and his breathing became ragged.

"I don't know…all of it."

"Livie," he pleaded. "What's all this worth, what are we doing, if not to be together in the end.

"You knew one day I'd no longer be president. This isn't a monarchy. Did you think I'd just walk away? That I'd just move back to California and that would be the end of it?

"I love you and I intend to keep you. Sure you must know that by now."

"Fitz, I…" she sighed, unable to put her concerns and fears into words.

"Just talk to me…please."

"We'll never have normal," she whispered.

"I don't care."

"This, this baby will never have normal."

"Liv," he desperately wanted to stop her train of thought. _Don't say it._

"It's not fair to bring a child into the world, subjecting her to the mistakes of her parents."

"I want this baby."

"Fitz…"

"I want her." _Please._

The silence that ensued was deafening. Fitz held his breath and waited for Olivia to speak.

"Me too," she whispered softly.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too."

"Oh and Liv," he stated a little too sweetly for Olivia's liking. "Just in case you starting doubting us again," he paused for effect, "remember…You walk, I walk."

"Fit—"

"Sweet dreams baby" he hung up.

Olivia stared at her phone in befuddled amusement and smiled at Fitz's hasty departure. _This man…_

* * *

"Olivia, this is Mel." As soon as her plane landed, Mellie headed straight to her office in the East Wing and placed a call to Olivia. "How are y—"

"Ma'am" Hal knocked swiftly and entered her office.

"Olivia, hold on please." She turned to Hal, "I'm a call."

"Apologies ma'am but the President wants to see you…now"

"I'm so sorry Liv, can I call you back?"

* * *

"Welcome home"

"What's going on?" Mellie's senses were on high alert. It felt like she was walking into a trap.

"Mel," he paused and took in her defensive stance and noted her stiff posture. "Stay away from Olivia."

"You summoned me for that?" she scoffed. "I have no intention of…"

"Save it, Mel. I know you remember."

"And I know you." She sneered. "So why are you threatening to leave this time?"

"I'm not threatening to leave."

"The what is Cyrus tal—"

"Mellie," something in his voice peaked her interest. Whatever he was about to say was serious – life changing even – and he meant it. "I want a divorce."

"What?"

"I want a divorce."

"I heard you." She seethed. "I can't believe this. Are you out of your mind?

"You want a divorce for what? So you're free to marry Olivia?" She shook her head in disgust and taunted, "what…did you knock her up or something."

He stared at her, his silence confirming her fears.

"You fucking idiot!" She began to pace as she shot daggers at him. "Everything we worked for, everything I sacrificed. You're giving it all up…for her?"

"Yes," he was resolute and at peace. "And you will give that divorce…sooner rather than later"

With a look of hurt and fear shot in his direction, Mellie stormed out of the Oval Office.

* * *

"You ready?"

"I was born for this role Fitz."

"This isn't a game Hamp, this is my life we're talking about here. My future is riding on this."

"Draaaaama!" Hampton sang in an effort to lighten the mood. He smiled when he heard Fitz chuckle on the other end of the phone. "You're in good hands."

"I know." Fitz knew. There was no one else in the world he would trust to do this. "Go get 'em tiger. Oh and Hampton, thanks."

"Don't mention it. See you on the flipside Fitzie, for life as you know it…is over."


	7. Flirty Whispers Heard Around the World

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

A/N: Thanks for the fab reviews! they rock! Keep em coming! :-) Due to popular demand, this chapter is Hampton-heavy...enjoy!

Chapter 7 – The Flirty Whispers Heard Around the World

**8:45AM EST/5:45AM PST**

_CNN Anchor: "Breaking News – Next up, Trouble in the Grant House?"_

_Fox News Anchor: "Breaking News – In the next hour, the latest attack by the left-leaning, gotcha media…President Grant and Family Values."_

_MSNBC Anchor: "Breaking News – In this next segment, Republican Hypocrisy: Do as I say, not as I do…The Grant approach to family values."_

_Today's Kathy Lee: "Coming up next hour - Inside the Grant bedroom, or should I say, bedrooms."_

Every major news network and celebrity gossip show in the country had some variation of the same story – salacious rumors about the state of the sitting President's marriage. In Washington, the entire district was abuzz with speculations and predictions.

While all agreed such rumors were a distraction to the real issues plaguing the country, many saw this as an opportunity to gain political points. Democrats hinted at the great Republican double standard and invoked the memory of Bill Clinton and the impeachment circus. Republicans cried witchhunt and labeled any politician who thought to use the issue for personal and political gain as less than serious and undeserving of his or her bully pulpit. Hollywood salivated over the possibility of their modern day Jack Kennedy perhaps being more like Kennedy than even they had imagined.

The finger pointing, name-calling, and blame game started almost as soon as the story broke with each side and faction trying to get out in front of the story and pin culpability on the others. Three people – as if by some cosmic twist of fate – were experiencing a rare mind meld and found themselves on the same page for the first time in almost a year. As each stood before their respective television screens, experiencing emotions ranging from nauseating panic to irrational anger, the same seed lodged in their hearts and began to take root: _He did this._

* * *

**6 hours Earlier (11 pm PST)**

_I hate this shitbox of a city_, Hampton thought as he sauntered into a posh West Hollywood bar. He smiled briefly at the bartender as he positioned himself in the corner, allowing him to observe most of the crowd in an inconspicuous manner. He spotted Chester Lindy, gossip columnist for the _LA Times_, across the room and smiled softly to himself. Seems fate was inclined to make his task easy.

He ordered his usual and quickly gulped it down. He motioned for another and disposed of it in the same manner. As was custom, for the rest of the night he would receive seltzer on the rocks, which to the casual observers appeared to be vodka on the rocks.

He played the game well. One had to in order to survive. Years of experience had taught him hard lessons and opened his eyes to inescapable truths. Hampton was a celebrity not by choice but by birth. Having been born into American royalty and having had his sister, through her marriage to Fitz, further solidify their place amongst the social and political elite, privacy was a luxury foreign to Hampton.

He took it all in stride. He played the game. And although he attended functions and partied hard, over the years he became known as an influential advocate - giving voices to the voiceless. He was last year's _Pride_ Magazine's Most Eligible Bachelor. He'd recently moved to San Francisco in an effort to find normal. He hated Los Angeles. He hated his lack of anonymity. But he also knew that if he were to succeed in helping Fitz, he had to go where the right people were. He had to see and be seen; human nature would do the rest.

"Hampton Astor, in the flesh." Chester greeted him and took the adjacent seat. "What brings you back to town?"

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that." Hampton answered coyly as he graced Chester with a lazy smile. His eyes glowed with amusement at Chester's reaction to him. He was used to people's reactions for they'd been the same since he was a teenager. He wasn't arrogant by any means, but he knew he was handsome by universal standards. _Maybe I'm a little arrogant._ He chuckled to himself.

"I'm trying to lose myself I suppose," he stated melodramatically, adding a lethargic blink and heavy sigh for added effect, "in a room full of strangers." _Bait…_

"You poor thing," Chester nodded his head and rubbed Hampton's arm. "Tell Chester all about it."

"Oh, I'm fine." He placed his warm hand over Chester's and stared deeply into his eyes. He fought the urge to laugh as Chester's breath shuddered and then quickened.

"Haven't you heard, we Astors don't have problems." He whispered, appearing pensive. As softly as a prayer he added, "especially when you're related to the leader of the free world." _Bait…_

Chester perked up at the mention of the president and Hampton once again bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling as he watched Chester struggle to appear disinterested.

"Everybody needs somebody sometimes…"

_Seriously…Dean fucking Martin? Kill me._

"You look like you could use another drink…" Chester motioned for the bartender to bring Hampton another round.

"Oh no, I've had way to many." His lips were slightly parted and his cheeks rosy. Winking and displaying his most sexy smile, he drawled, "I'm liable to tell you all my secrets." _Hook._

* * *

**5AM PST/8AM EST**

Hampton hopped out of bed feeling refreshed despite the early hour. He padded to the desk and grabbed his iPad. He clicked on the _LA Times_ app and scrolled though the headlines with singular focus. _Here we go._

At the top of the gossip page sat a small paragraph, not easily noticed but explosive just the same. Hampton smiled widely and quickly read the blurb:

_Fact or Fiction: Trouble in Paradise – Mr. President, your slip is showing._

_A source close to the White House, on the condition of anonymity, confirmed that all is not what it appears within the Grant household. Long believed to be a marriage forged for political expedience, one or both may be ready to walk. What would their blue-blooded fathers think about having such expensive laundry aired in public? We don't care if this is true or not, it's too salacious to pass up. An American royal squabble…delicious! More deets to come! xo _

Hampton howled with laughter. He had to give it to Chester, the man had moxy and imagination; and to his credit, didn't allude to a family member as the source. After all, he'd never used names; merely led the poor sap to the water. Hampton checked his watch. He gave the major news networks an hour tops before every network was running with this story, unsubstantiated and all. _So predictable._

As he laid back down, he briefly thought of Fitz and hoped he would approve of his methods of "helping" him. Seeing as how they never talked about his specific plans he hoped plausible deniability would save his brother-in-law from the wrath sure to come from his sister –the queen bitch herself, Cyrus – the bitchy queen, and Olivia – the fiery fixer. _Good luck Fitzie!_ He thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Interlude: The Evolution of Man

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

A/N: so this is just a filler bit. I wanted to put context to what's to come in terms of Fitz's mindset. I'm finding that in order for me to get back to the light-hearted, funny bits, I have to first get through not so funny parts...sorry. Just remember, there is the possibility of months and months of dr. appts, mode swings, cravings, etc. to write funny stuff about...things are bound to get crazy with a Liv/Fitz pregnancy...lol. Anyway, hope you like this chapter...

Chapter 8 – Interlude: The Evolution of Man

It is said that eventually everyone pushes back. No one is above the law of self-preservation, the essence of human of nature. Yet each person's tolerance threshold for that which threatens to break him is as unique and fragile as a snowflake.

When Fitz was a boy he wished he were invisible, physically and emotionally invisible. From an early age he longed to escape the heavy weight of expectations, and the sting of his father's disappointment, that plagued him. His father often told him he was weak and unfocused, undeserving of his place; yet in the same breath, he was constantly reminded that he was the heir apparent, destined for greatness. Confusion was his constant companion, loneliness – his truest friend. Fitz had been convinced that invisibility was the answer to his problems. To be invisible was to be free.

When Fitz was 14, he accidentally discovered the power of numbness. He had found it at the bottom of a glass of water that washed down one of his mother's pills. He felt nothing and it felt good. In the hours that followed he had no cares in the world. Nothing mattered; and if nothing mattered, nothing could hurt him. If nothing mattered, nothing could be expected of him; and with no expectations, were no disappointments. Feeling nothing would be his key to happiness. To be numb was to be free.

In college, Fitz became Mr. Go Along to Get Along – his personal, more efficient brand of numb. He also developed an interest in helping people. In this, he'd found a grown up way to be invisible – stepping back into the dark so that light could shine on the plight of those less fortunate. Having yet to find enchantment in life, and doubting such a thing existed, Fitz sought the accumulation of power, the currency of men. This was a means to an end, the end being helping people.

He would like to think that the fact that his "means" pleased his father was of little consequence to him but he knew better. He married the girl his father picked because he did not care enough to fight. Love would never his, such luxuries were not meant for him. He enlisted in the armed forces, the branch his father picked, because his freedom was of little value to him. He no longer held delusions of being free, such luxuries were not meant for him. He was born to be great, but he was living to die.

That is until Olivia Pope waltzed into his life. Like volts of electricity shot through his nonresponsive body, she awakened him – mind, body, and soul. She challenged all that he thought he was and turned his world upside down. All that he knew was her. All that he craved was her. All that he lived for was her. He clung to the only truth he knew, his love for her. It was as real to him as anything tangible. It was as precious and sacred as the rarest jewels. And yet true to his nature, when faced with people and circumstances that threatened his relationship with her, he clung to his love for her while failing to cling to her.

Despite his declarations of love, Fitz had allowed himself to be pushed into a corner – away from her, away from them. His back was up against the walls he'd created and help foster – a loveless marriage, a public life that didn't allow for indiscretions, Olivia's belief that perhaps he would regret leaving it all behind. But while up against the wall, engulfed in the fear of losing her for good, Fitz discovered another truth: When backed into a corner, there is nowhere to go but forward.

For the first time in his life – and with a heart overflowing with dreams for a future and freedom unmatched by his wildest imagination – Fitz stepped forward and began to push back. He was ready to fight, for he now had something to fight for. He now had something to lose.

A few weeks ago, in the dark of night, he devised a plan. With cold precision and singular focus, those that he'd allowed to keep him prisoner would help set him free. He would use their nature, predictable as it was, against them. He would move forward, away from the wall and out of the corner. He would push.

Upnext: Fitz is confronted.


	9. Into The Light

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

Chapter 9 – Into the Light

**8:50AM EST/5:50AM PST**

Fitz was lost deep in thoughts of Olivia when he heard the distinct sound of shouting coming from outside one of the side doors of the Oval Office.

"He did this." A female voice seethed.

"No fucking shit." The male voice hissed.

_Mellie. Cyrus._ Fitz's heart jumped as he immediately recognized the voices. _Did Hamp come through already?_ He wondered as a fleeting smile graced his lips.

"Where are you going?" Cyrus eyed Mellie suspiciously.

"Where does it look like Cyrus?" Mellie rolled her eyes as she noted Cyrus' blank stare. "To see Fitz." _Idiot!_

Fitz closed his eyes and took two cleansing breaths. He thought of his next move. Should he pretend to not hear the voices in the hallway directly in front of his door and wait for them to confront him? Or should he take the bull by the horns and confront them?

"You need to stay out of this."

"The hell I will Cyrus Beene." She huffed. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Not if I do it first!"

Slipping on a mask of annoyance he shot up from his desk, stomped to the door and flung it open.

"Are you going to come in or just keep shouting outside my door?" He glared at Mellie and Cyrus before turning and walking back to his desk to sit down. He almost lost his composure as both Mellie and Cyrus – trying to simultaneously walk through the door – became lodged, shoulder-to-shoulder, in the doorframe. He raised an eyebrow and deepened his scowl to mask his amusement.

Mellie was the first to dislodge herself and shot Cyrus a look of pure disgust as she straightened her dress. She took two steps toward Fitz and then lunged at him, only to be grabbed from behind by Cyrus. "You bastard!"

"Mellie!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Fitz asked in his most dense voice. His eyes darted between Mellie and Cyrus. "One of you had better start talking!"

Cyrus roughly let Mellie go, not bothering to steady her as she stumbled out of his grasp. He reached into his jacket, retrieved a piece of folded up newspaper and slammed it on Fitz's desk.

"What is this? The gossip section of the LA Times?"

"Top left, _sir._" Cyrus watched Fitz closely as he scanned the paper.

Fitz scanned the mini paragraph with feigned indifference. He had to give it to Hampton; it was so subtle that it just might work. He knew Cyrus was watching him closely, look for any sign of deception. He was confident in his ability to school his features and knew that Cyrus would come away empty handed.

"This is what's crawled up your ass this morning?" Fitz leveled a hard glare on Cyrus and then Mellie. "Are you kidding me?"

"What is this?" He slowly stood and walked around his desk. He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

"Oh please Fitz!" Mellie roared as she began to pace like a caged animal. "You know exactly what this is…"

"Mellie," he interrupted and forced himself not to stare at the vain in her neck that looked like it was due to burst at any moment. _If only…_ "I don't have time for your hysterics this morning. It's not even a paragraph in a GOSSIP COLUMN."

"The networks have picked it up." Cyrus stated.

"What?" _Interesting…_ "Which one?"

"All of them sir! We've got to get out in front of this."

"No."

"No?" Cyrus and Mellie both exclaimed.

"We comment and we give it legs. We comment, and true or not, it becomes a story." Fitz sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I for one don't have time for this shit."

"Sir, with all due respect, it's already a story. Any other president, maybe not…but you, given the history, it's already a story."

"History?"

"The campaign, Amanda Tanner, the sex tape…all fair game. And they make this a story."

Fitz walked back around his desk and looked out of the window. He could not face Mellie's suspicious glares anymore without picturing a cartoon character and steam shooting from her ears.

"So…what do we do Cy?" His voice was laced in just a hint of resignation.

"I think we need Liv on this." _Bingo._

"What?" "No." Mellie and Fitz, spinning around to face them, cried at the same time.

"Oh please Cyrus." Mellie rolled her eyes. "You are not falling for this!"

"Mellie…"

"No. He did thi—"

"With all due respect, shut the fuck up or get out." Cyrus hissed. "I'm sorry sir. No disrespect"

Fitz shrugged. "None taken." He didn't stop the small smirk that tugged as his lips. "Mellie, listen to me…I'm only going to say this once, I had nothing to do with this.

"Do I care that this is out? No I don't…Like I said, I've got other things to worry about. So stop wasting my time and let this story die."

"Sir, this is not just going to die. We need Oli—"

"I said no."

"Sir," Cyrus tried a new angle. "I know you think you want out. But I can't help but notice you've yet to announce your withdrawal of your candidacy. Perhaps you're not as sure as you thought.

"You also have 7 months left in this term. You owe it to the American people…you have a job to do sir, and you're not done yet. This will be a distraction. You owe it to the American people. We need Olivia."

_Fuck, he's annoying – and so dramatic – on that soapbox._ Fitz thought.

"Fine…set up a meeting."

"Thank you Mr. President" Cyrus exited the room on the task of damage control.

"You sneaky bastard!" Mellie whispered. "It won't work."

"What won't work dear?" He cocked his head to the side and snidely regarded his wife. Met only with her harsh breathing, Fitz sat down and picked up a brief, "I'm busy…get out of my office Mel."

"This isn't over." She hissed as she turned to leave.

"Course not."

* * *

**10:00AM EST/7:00AM PST**

"What have you done?"

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"Fitz, what have you done?"

"Olivia, what did the doctor say?"

"I was kinda busy this morning Fitz…or have you not heard?" She stated sarcastically. "What have you done?"

"Livie, I didn't do anything." Fitz sighed; this would be a harder sell. "And you need to go to the doctor "

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, I don't believe you…not for a minute!" She couldn't believe he did this; and yet she could. _I'm going to kill him!_ "And don't tell me what to do. I did go to the doctor, I just haven't had an ultrasound yet."

"And?"

"And what? I'm pregnant…congratulations"

"Well no need to be snippy about it."

"Sorry…" she mumbled. "What did you do? You know Cyrus has already called me this morning."

"Livie…"

"Grant, don't even try it." She interrupted him. "I know you."

"Livie, listen to me…"

"I know you."

"I swear I di—"

"I. Know. You." She whispered into the phone slowly. They were both transported back to another time and another telephone call when he'd pleaded with her to trust that she knew him. _Be careful what you wish for._ She thought; the irony not lost on her.

Silence engulfed both sides of the phone, as both Fitz and Olivia were lost in their thoughts.

"I'm tired Liv." He whispered. "I need you, I want you…and I'm tired."

"Who's the source?"

"Cyrus called you already?"

"Who's the source?" Olivia repeated. "Yeah, he wants to meet this afternoon."

"Hmm, he's not wasting any time is he…"

"Grant…the source?"

"Liv, I need you on my side."

"I'm always on your side."

"You and I both know that hasn't always been true." He knew he wasn't being fair but it was how he felt. "I'm not saying you haven't always had my best interest, or what you thought was my best interest, at heart; but my side…no."

"I need you on my side." He begged.

"Ok"

"Hampton"

"Hampton?" She chuckled. _Of course…_ "I really have taught you well, haven't I?"

"Liv?" He held his breath.

"I suppose I've defused enough scandals to know how to create one."

"That's my girl." Fitz beamed. This was working better than he'd planned. Having Olivia on his side was infinitely better than trying to manipulate her.

"Don't push it Grant."

"Oh and Livie, remember…"

"Yeah yeah, I walk, you walk…whatever."

"See you this afternoon Livie." He laughed softly as his heart threatened to overflow with his love for this woman. _She's on my side!_

"Whatever." She hung up.

* * *

**7:30AM PST/10:30AM EST**

"Are you pleased with yourself Hampton George Astor?"

"Uh oh." _Shit!_ Hampton shot up from bed and was instantly awake. Olivia Pope, before 8am – never a good sign.


	10. Once, Twice, Three Times a Lady

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

A/N: As noted in my other story, sooo sorry for the long lag between updates...I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :) As always, thank you so much for the amazing reviews. Hope you enjoy! xo

Chapter 10 – Once, Twice, Three Times a Lady

"Hampton"

_Silence._

"Hampton"

_Silence._

"Hampton!" Olivia sighed with exasperation. "You know that only works with possums right?"

_Silence._

_Silence. Two can play at this game, _Olivia mused.

_Silence._

"Olive Oil," Hampton exclaimed in a sugary tone. "It's been a whil—"

"Why did you help him?"

"since we'v—"

"Hampton…why?"

"spoke." He sighed, resigning himself to the verbal lashing he was sure was imminent. "He asked me to."

_Silence._

"Oh come on, Liv…" He got out of bed and began pacing as he gripped the phone tightly. "What was I supposed to do? He's been in my corner since the day I met him. 14, closeted and alone; not fit to carry my family's name, let alone its legacy. He saw me. This man who would become great, took the time to see me; and in spite of what he saw – or maybe because of it – he loved me, not as his future wife's brother but as _his_ brother."

He paused, allowing his words to sink in. "How could I not help him? How could I give him anything less than what he's given me?" His voice held no malice as he softly asked, "how could you?"

"Hamp" she warned.

"No Liv, please listen to me. He wants to be happy. You know that better than most. I didn't understand it until now but...you see him. You see the boy with the big heart. You see the man that's president too, but you see the boy with the big heart. Everyone deserves the chance to be happy, why not Fitz?"

_Silence._ Her heart was pounding violently in her chest. She doubted he knew the whole story, or the extent of their story, but he knew enough. He knew enough to understand all the reasons why 'no' was the rational choice, the responsible answer; and yet, Hampton not only implored her to say 'yes' but gave her the slightest bit of hope that perhaps 'yes' was the only answer.

"Liv, if you wanted to, you could stop this train. You're perhaps the only one who can. But I'm asking you not to…and frankly, I don't think you want to."

_Silence._

_Silence._

"Liv?"

"Ok" she stated softly. "Ok."

"Ok!" Hampton silently did the Rocky dance the length of his hotel room. He took a moment to gather himself and he said, "so what's next?"

"You do what you do best…get down and dirty."

"You make it sound sexy." He shamelessly flirted.

"Keep it honest Hamp…there will be no fabrications…we're just striping away the lie I help create five years ago. Got it?"

"So Liv, Fitzie…really?" He asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Hampton Astor…"

"Just saying…I thought I was more your type." He plopped back down onto his bed and smiled knowing she was shaking her head on the other end of the phone.

"Campton," she paused for dramatic effect, smiling widely at her nickname for him. "You're a little…gay."

"Oh honey, you're my BIGS." He whined playfully. "Remember that when you get tired of Fitzie and his perfect hair and chiseled chest and his…"

"Hampton, I gotta go." She laughed and began to hang up. "Oh wait, what the hell is a BIGS?"

He started laughing in earnest and struggled to get the words out. "It means, it means you're the Bitch I'd Go Straight for." His chuckles turned into a combination of giggles and coughs. "Bye Olive Oil!" He hung up before she should say a word.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz sat perfectly still in the middle of the sofa in his private office in the East Wing. Each were experiencing varying degrees of shock.

It had been close to two hours since Cyrus and Mellie stormed out of the office in dueling fits of rage. They had not been prepared for the possibility that Olivia was not on their side. They had been wholly unprepared for the fact that Olivia was unwilling to fix the mess they were convinced Fitz caused.

'_Olivia, you're smarter than this." Cyrus yelled in disbelief. 'You two won't be riding off into the sunset" He'd sneered in disgust._

'_And as for your child, it wi—'_

'_Cyrus, I'd be very careful about that you say next." Olivia warned her mentor._

'_Yea, Cyrus...I'd be very careful…' Fitz stood behind Olivia in a show of solidarity. "Because if you don't, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you won't need polling data to know the probability of needing surgery to dislodge it.'_

_Before Olivia could stop her reaction, she'd broken into a fit of giggles at the witty imagery and turned her head, briefly making eye contact with Fitz._

'_Oh my god, you two are disgusting.' Mellie rolled her eyes and regarded the couple in front of her with disdain. 'Why would I go along with this?' Mellie was referring to the plan Olivia laid before them as what she saw as win-win._

'_Because this is happening…whether you're on board or not.' _

_Mellie had fought to keep her mask of disgust in place but panic slowly crawled up her spine._

'_Then what's in it for me?'_

'_A chance to control the narrative.'_

It had been 30 minutes since the doctor left the room. Olivia had been immediately suspicious when Fitz asked her to stay behind to talk. Less than 30seconds after Cyrus and Mellie exited the room, Hal escorted Dr. Ramsey through the door.

'_Did you bring the thing?' Fitz asked as he shook the doctor's hand._

'_Yes sir.' Dr. Ramsey responded gesturing to the large bag he was carrying. His eyes danced nervously between the President and Olivia. He tried not to wiggle when he felt beads of sweat form along his lower back as he watched Olivia silently regard the President with narrowed eyes._

'_Nice to see you again doctor. Is the President ill?' She'd asked sweetly, her eyes never leaving Fitz's face._

_Fitz had the good sense to lower his eyes to the ground and appear sheepish._

'_Umm, actually Liv," he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right before meeting her eyes. 'He's here for you.'_

'_Is he now?' She crossed her arms in defiance._

'_You haven't had an ultrasound yet. And I can't very well waltz into your next doctor's appointment now can I. So I brought one to us.'_

'_hmm.' She turned to the doctor and gave him the once over. 'I assume he's filled you in.'_

'_Y-yes ma'am.'_

'_Fine.' She sighed heavily and plopped down onto the sofa. "Let's get this over with.'_

So there they sat, frozen. Olivia stared straight ahead and tried to concentrate on her breathing. She felt Fitz shifting his position on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him slowly turn his body toward hers and extend his right hand toward her stomach. Without hesitation, she slapped his hand away. A huge smile spread across his face as he reached for her again only to be batted away a second time.

"Ok, everything's go—"

"Don't talk to me."

"Livie, come on, it's not that ba—"

"I said don't talk to me." She snapped.

"Olivia…"

"One. One and you weren't going to touch me for a couple of months." He arched his eyebrows in amusement.

'_Ahh, here we are.' Dr. Ramsey proclaimed._

'_Is that our baby's heartbeat?' Olivia asked; her voice filled with wonder._

"Baby, calm down…"

"Two. Two and you weren't going to touch me for a year…AT LEAST."

'_What is that?' Olivia asked as she fought the panic that was overtaking her._

'_That Ms. Pope, is another heartbeat.'_

He fought the smile that tugged at his lips. "Livie, you don't mea—"

"But three. THREE. You are NEVER touching me again." She turned to glare at him.

'_Ok seriously, stop fucking with me.' Olivia was finding it hard to breathe and her vision was starting to blur. 'What is THAT?'_

'_Ms. Pope, I need you to breathe.' Dr. Ramsey was concerned she might pass out. 'Just breathe.'_

'_Fitz…Fitz, what is that?'_

'_Uhh…' Fitz was struggling to find his breath as well. His collar was suddenly too tight as he frantically pawed at his neck in an attempt to loosen it. 'Uhh.'_

'_Congratulations folks, you're having triplets!'_

'_Get the fuck out.' Olivia began gasping for air as she glared at Fitz. 'Seriously, get out! You too Fitz!'_

"NEVER…EVER…AGAIN!"

"Livie…" He warned, growing serious.

"THREE"

"I know."

"As in, one, two, THREE."

"I know."

"I can't have three children."

"Livie…" he slowly leaned into her space, making sure he did not touch her.

"I can't." She was terrified. She thought of all the ways their plans could go wrong. What he if changed his mind and ran for a second term. What if he stayed with Mellie. What if. One kid she could handle. It would be hard no doubt but she could do it. Three, however, three she could not do alone. She needed him - now more than ever.

"Hey," he whispered and lightly touched her face. "Look at me."

She met and held his stare. "We can do this, together. We can do this."

"Together?"

"You and me." He whispered as he peppered kisses along her jawline. As he inched toward her lips his hand caressed her stomach, caressed his babies. "Kiss me."

"What part of 'never again' wasn't clear?" Her actions belied her words as she slowly turned her face toward his mouth.

"Please Livie…" He breathed against the side of her lips. "Just one kiss…" He softly positioned his lips over hers but didn't apply any pressure. He mumbled, "promise."

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his. He grabbed her face as she tried to pull away and deepened the kiss. The mutual need for air caused them to break contact.

"Liar"

"You loved it." He smirked and set about nibbling on her neck.

"Simmer down K-Fed."

Her squeals of laughter echoed down the hall as Fitz pushed her deeper into the sofa and tickled her mercilessly.


	11. Pocket Full of Crazy

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

A/N: Ok so fair warning, I know nothing about pregnancies and babies...Like, less than nothing. So there is a high probability that this story is going to turn into a giant mess of inaccuracies...of EPIC portion! To the extent I have time, I will try and research to make it as accurate as possible but...you've been warned. That said, as best I can, I will still bring the humor...It just may be inaccurate as hell. lol..I digress. Thanks as always for the fantastically brilliant reviews...I live for them (no really...I REALLY DO!)...so keep them coming please! :) Enjoy.

Chapter 11 – Pocket Full of Crazy

"John!" She slammed her office door and she dropped her bag on the floor and began to pace.

"Quincy!" _Quincy, ugh. Quincy!_ She silently yelled, kicking her bag in frustration.

"Adam!" _Fitzgerald 'super sperm' Grant got jokes._ She continued to mutter and pace the length of her office.

'_If they're boys, we'll name them John, Quincy, and Adam.' Fitz murmured against her neck. She'd meant to keep their kisses light but Fitz, being Fitz, had managed to somehow get her on her back with him on top and his hands beneath her blouse roaming her skin._

_Upon hearing his musings, Olivia pushed him up and looked him squarely in the eyes. 'Too soon Fitz.' She said dryly. 'Much…MUCH…too soon.' _

'_Sorry babe' he whispered lazily as he lowered himself back into her arms._

_Suddenly she frozen and her breathing ceased. Her eyes were impossibly wide as she began to gasp for air._

'_What's wrong?' Fitz sat up and stared at her with concern._

_Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. She looked torn between fainting or throwing up._

'_Livie,' he began slowly. 'You're scaring me. What's wrong?'_

_She frantically pointed to her stomach. "They…they…uh, moved."_

'_Livie…'_

'_No Fitz, I swear I just felt something…oh my god, I feel sick.'_

'_Livie,' he began but quickly coughed to cover the smile that was forming. 'the babies are tiny.'_

'_I know that…'_

'_no Liv, like pinky finger no arms or legs tiny.'_

_He wiped his mouth and prayed she wouldn't see his smile. Too late._

'_Don't you dare laugh…something is like wiggling in my tummy.'_

'_I'm not laughing.'_

'_You are…' She glared at him and watched him struggle to control his shaking shoulders. "I don't believe it, you ARE laughing!'_

'_Livie…baby…no.' He had to get control. Focus dammit, think of something horrid. He admonished himself and thought of Mellie._

'_You laugh and I will…I will give you a vasectomy right here, right now using whatever's lying around.' She deadpanned._

_Fitz's eyes got really big and he immediately sobered. Oh shit, he thought._

Olivia paused mid-stride and began to laugh as she remembered the look on Fitz's face when she threatened him. _Take that fucker!_

"Abby!"

Olivia's head snapped toward the voice in the corner. She hadn't noticed anyone in the room when she initially walked in. Huck slowly got up from her couch and made his way to the door. She raised an eyebrow as she watched him eye her cautiously. She noticed he walked slowly and deliberately, keeping as close to the walls as humanly possible. He looked scared.

"Yeah?" Abby poked her head in Olivia's office.

"Uh, you got this?" He nodded towards Olivia. Abby looked past Huck at Liv then back to Huck.

"Yeah, I got this."

Abby walked into the room slowly and gently closed the door.

"What's going on Liv?" She took a small step toward her friend. "You ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"Yeah?" Abby asked skeptically. "Cause Liv, you've got major crazy eyes going on right now."

"What?"

"Like, Nancy Grace crazy."

"What?" _What the fuck is she saying to me? Why is it so hot!_

"Liv, you've got Huck running out of here scared. What's going on?"

Olivia regarded her friend. _What the hell._

"Umm…I'm pregnant." _Wow, that felt weird._

"HOLY SHIT" Abby clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry. Congrats Liv, honestly."

"Umm, there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah…like two more."

"Two more what?"

"Babies, Abby…babies."

"Wait, like, triplets?" _HOLY FUCKING HOT PIECE OF SHIT!_ Abby silently screamed.

"There's that word again." Olivia sank down into the sofa. She was going to be sick.

"Where the fuck are they going to go?"

"What?"

"Have you seen yourself? You're tiny! Where are they going to go?"

"In my Marsupial pouch!" Olivia snapped. "How the hell should I know."

"I'm sorry Abby. I just found out like three hours ago so I'm still a bit shocked."

"I bet" Abby stated sarcastically. "Look, let me get you some tea, and we'll talk about it all – about, Mr. President, his Olympic swimmers, and whatever plan I know you've got cooking."

"Thanks Abby." She began to relax. "Wait, who said anything about them being Fitz's babies?"

"Right…lucky guess." Abby gave her a look that screamed 'Bitch please.' "I'll be right back with that tea."

"Ohh, and Bacon!"

"Bacon?" Abby muttered. Passing Huck's office she noticed it was empty and shook her head as she headed downstairs to the deli for bacon. _Great, Huck leaves me to deal with the hormonal bitch and her cravings…Men!_


	12. Cupid, You Fickle Bitch

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

Chapter 12 – Cupid, You Fickle Bitch!

_ My fellow Americans, it has been my most sacred honor to serve as your president over the last 3 years._

Fitz placed his pen and pad on the cushion beside him whilst sighing in frustration and rolling his head from side to side. He'd picked up the same pad and pen for last three days and each time it seemed he could not formulate a thought worthy of the occasion. The weight of each word that would eventually grace the page sat heavily on his heart and shoulders. There were no regrets. No, as sure as he was that the sun would rise and set, he was sure that he was making the right decision; yet the implication of the speech was not lost on him.

Fitz mentally shook himself out of his sobering thoughts and began to smile as he thought of all that had happened over the last week. He chuckled softly to himself and thought, _what a week!_

Triplets. He and Liv were having triplets. He knew she was shocked and overwhelmed – truth be told, so was he. But he also knew that he needed to be strong, confident and sure for the both of them, at least until she was able to wrap her head around these life altering changes. He had no doubt she was up for the task and that happily ever after was finally theirs for the taking. He'd teased her mercilessly with silly baby names, to which she had provided with a few suggestions of her own.

'_Never…Ever…Again' Oilvia responded dryly._

'_Livie, those are hardly appropriate names," was his cheeky reply._

'_If I were you,' she whispered sweetly. 'I'd reacquaint myself with my left hand.'_

'_Livie," he gasped dramatically. 'Not in front of the children.'_

He was having more fun than he could remember. There was a noticeable pep in his step as he went about his daily business. His jovial mood was in direct contrast to the frantic atmosphere surrounding the media, the simmering frustration and disdain that accompanied Cyrus, and the dazed and resigned expression that marred Mellie's normally stoic face. He smile grew ten fold as he thought of Mellie. _An eventful week indeed, _he mused.

Earlier in the week, Hampton had returned to Washington to play the role of the concerned brother and in-law in the face of increased media scrutiny. It would seem that the more the media speculated about the state of the Grant marriage, the more people there were willing to come out of the woodwork and go on record with what they'd seen and heard. Details about the couple and their tumultuous relationship surfaced from disgruntle people who once worked in the Governor's mansion and those who worked on the presidential campaign.

'_I once heard her threaten to cut off his dick – 'cuse me, can I say dick on tv…' An unnamed member of the gubernatorial housekeeping staff recalled._

'…'_wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole' is what I heard him say.' Another unnamed source supplied._

As time went on, however, much to Cyrus' chagrin, and Fitz's delight, the stories were becoming almost commonplace. It seems that the American people had other issues on their minds like the economy, jobs, and the state of their own relationships. Fitz hoped that by putting it all out there, the announcement of their divorce wouldn't come as too much of a shock to the country. There was still, however, the issue of Olivia, his presidency, and their children.

Four nights ago Liv and Fitz had decided that her firm would work on her behalf to try and mitigate the fallout that was to come when their relationship became public. He chuckled to himself as he recalled Liv's recount of "The Reveal" as she called it.

'_So Abby knows.' Liv stated by way of a greeting._

'_That woman scares the shit out of me.'_

'_Me too.' She chuckled softly. 'Actually, they all know. I figured I might as well break it to them now so that they could formulate a plan. I am the client now after all.'_

'_Did Huck weep tears of joy?' he teased._

'_You know Huck, he stared at me for a second and, uh…he said 'I'll protect them with my life'…I almost started crying.' She tried to conceal a sniffle but to no avail._

'_You turning into a softy, huh?'_

'_What can I say, you and your babies broke my tear ducts.' She responded matter-of-factly. _

'_Right' he mocked. 'They have a plan?'_

'_Well aside from Abby who's threatening to kick your ass…Not yet, but they will. I taught them well.'_

With Pope & Associates conflicted out, Fitz, Mellie, and the White House found themselves in need of a fixer. Although Fitz offered, Mellie had refused to hire a fixer to mitigate the damages to her personally. Fitz suspected that she wanted the fallout to be nasty so that from the wreckage she would rise as America's newest sweetheart and woman scorned.

At Olivia's suggestion, Fitz hired Sam Bosely, or "Sammie" as Olivia called him. Over the course of two days, Fitz and his new fixer spoke numerous times over the phone and floated scenarios in terms of breaking the news of Fitz's presidential bid to the public. Fitz had to admit, while he was certainly no Liv, Sam Boslely was smart in his own right and possibly equal to the task. Fitz found himself looking forward to meeting Sam in person and getting the ball rolling; because as far as Fitz was concerned, the sooner this was over the sooner Liv would stop gushing over the man.

Yesterday Sam had been slated to arrive at the White House at 10am; by 9:15am, Fitz already hated him. Liv spent the better part of the morning raving about Sam and about how the White House was in excellent hands. Watching her eyes light up as she spoke of another man, Fitz found it hard to keep his jealously at bay. He knew he was being irrational; she was carrying his children for Christ's sake. Yet, in spite of reason, he thought of ways to get rid of Sam and how best to hide the body. As for Mellie, she'd sat silently in the corner watching Liv and Fitz and would occasionally sigh and roll her eyes at Fitz's antics.

'_If he's so great, why doesn't he work for us instead of Pope&Associates?' Fitz questioned testily. _

'_Because I'm better.' Olivia shot Fitz heated glance, clearly not amused by his attitude._

His mood shot from bad to worse in less than sixty seconds as the door to the Residence's sitting room opened, announcing Sam's arrival. His mood soured and hit critical levels as he watched Sam, who had singular focus, head straight for Liv and pull her into a suffocating hug.

Yes, yesterday had proven to be very enlightening – and admittedly, highly entertaining – for Fitz. Despite wanting to rip Liv from Sam's arms, Fitz had found his eyes inexplicably drawn to Mellie. He'd expected to find her staring at him with a mocking smirk or taunting snare. Instead, he found her watching Sam with confused curiosity. As Sam greeted each person, Fitz's eye never left Mellie. She appeared disinterested in her surroundings; yet, her eyes discretely followed Sam around the room.

Fitz's eyes widen in recognition as he watched Mellie's whole demeanor change. As Sam turn to face her she looked as though she'd been hit by a truck. She began to frown as she regarded the man approaching her with a smile and outstretched hand. Her blue eyes stared up into Sam's green ones as he walked closer. When she finally accepted his hand, she quickly snatched hers back as though she'd been burned. Fitz began to smile as he watched the scene unfold. It was a train wreck, one he couldn't look away from even if he tried. Upon hearing Fitz's muffled cough, she'd shot him a glare and leveled another one on Sam before moving past Sam and taking a seat closest to the door on the other side of the room.

* * *

As Fitz rested his head against the sofa cushion he laughed at how uncomfortable Mellie had seemed throughout yesterday's meeting. When it was over, she had been the first to jump out of her chair and leave the room. Fitz knew what had caused her to leave. Hell, he'd experienced it himself; and if he knew Mel, which he did, he knew what was coming next.

All these years he hadn't wanted Mellie's acceptance of his feelings for Liv. No, he'd wanted, needed her understanding. He needed her to understand that he wasn't trying to ruin all that they'd worked for. He wasn't trying to make a fool of her. He needed her to understand that this was about more than him…more than her…more than them. This was about something they'd arrogantly thought they could live without. This was the embodiment of complicated; and yet, it was simplistically human. Fitz needed Mellie to understand that he was human and by virtue of that, susceptible to all that ailed humanity. If Fitz was a betting man, he'd bet the house that Mellie had just been hit in the face with her own humanity.

The knock on the door pulled Fitz out of his revere. Mellie walked into the Oval Office with a pained expression on her face.

"Hey Mel"

"Fitz"

"You didn't come to bed last ni—"

"Fire him." Mellie interrupted.

"What? Who?" Fitz feigned ignorance, finding it hard to keep his face passive.

"Mr. Bosely," her eyes darted across the room. "I don't like him…"

As Mellie rattled off excuse after excuse as to why Sam was not the man for the job, Fitz watched her. She seemed unnerved and on edge.

"Mel"

"Look Fitz, I'm going along with this aren't I?" She paused and tried to appear unaffected. "Just get rid of him."

Fitz smiled knowingly as he watched her turn on her heels and storm out of the room. _I can't wait to tell Liv_, he thought giddily.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I don't have any intentions to dig any deeper into Mellie/Sam in this story (perhaps a spin off from Mellie's perspective or maybe not lol)...But I wanted to add something light to Fitz and the speech he will have to give at some point and also try to move the story along a bit. Pregger stuff and Liv/Fitz coming in the next chapter promise. And I'll try to get it out sooner rather than later. :)


	13. Back to the Future

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

Chapter 13 – Back to the Future

"Fitz," Olivia sighed into the receiver dramatically. "I need you."

"Really?" He drawled suggestively.

"Oh god, Fitz…not like that." Olivia scoffed. "I—, you're such a perv." She flirted, having been momentarily distracted by his playful growl.

"Seriously, can you come over?"

"Babe, I'm on a conference call with Merkel and Cameron." He wondered what was bothering Olivia.

"Ok," She sighed. "I'll see you tonight. You're going to be great."

"Thanks Liv, love you." He hung up and walked back into the Oval office. He motioned for Cyrus not to announce his re-entrance to those on the phone and instead continued his stride toward the door leading out into the West Wing. He stuck his head out of the door and said, "Call Hampton, tell him I said 'code white.'"

* * *

Hampton, lost in thought, rode the elevator up to Olivia's apartment. He wondered what state he would find her in. The past few weeks had been tough on Olivia and Fitz; and Hampton – having had a front row seat to the drama – hoped that after tonight things would start to turn around for the better. Over the course of the last three weeks, Hampton had served as a surrogate-Fitz in many ways.

As he slipped her spare key into the lock and entered her apartment, he recalled the events from two weeks ago. He recalled having been physically dragged out of bed by the trusty minion Hal at 8am in the morning on a Tuesday and having had a cellphone forcefully shoved into his hand.

_'Hamp!'_

_'What?' Hampton cringed at that shrilled voice laced with panic on the other end of the phone._

_'I need you…now' He tried not to laugh at how high Fitz's voice was._

_'Ready to bat for my team, huh?' He teased in an attempt to calm Fitz down._

_'Hamp,' Fitz snapped. 'It's Liv.'_

_'Even better.' When met with silence, Hampton relented and backtracked. 'Ok, ok, what's up?'_

_'I'm in Kansas.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'I'm in Kansas…'_

_'As in Judy Garland?'_

_'What?'_

_'You know, Dorothy and the w—' Hampton paused and got back on track. 'Whatever…what are you doing in Kansas?'_

_'Tornadoes...Fuck, Liv is going to kill me. I promised her...I, listen I need you to go to the doctor with her.'_

_'Me?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'When'_

_'Now'_

_'Now? Wait, you went to Kansas without telling Liv? Oh shit.'_

_'I know. We flew out unexpectedly last night and it was late an— …why am I explaining myself to you? Can you do it? I'll owe you.'_

Hampton could still see the disappointed look on her face that morning when he'd walked through the doctor's door instead of Fitz. Although she hadn't asked any questions, he'd simply said "Kansas" and she gave a curt nod.

He moved toward her bedroom and shook his head in disgust as he thought of his sister and the havoc she was trying to wreak. Four nights ago it had been Olivia who called him and softly stated, "I need you Campy." He'd given his hot date a sorrowful look from across the table, promised to make it up next time – an empty promise which they both knew would never be fulfilled – and headed to Olivia's place. He'd cuddled with her, watched a movie and rubbed her feet. He'd also held her and reassured her as she confessed her fears in the wake of Mellie's latest threat to cease playing nice. That night had ended with Olivia wrapped tightly in Hampton's arms as she drifted in and out of a restless slumber, intermittently mumbling Fitz's name.

"He sent you huh?" Olivia's voice startled Hampton out of his musing. He observed her from his perch against the doorframe. She was seated on the floor, her head hung, amidst a mountain of clothing with a defeated expression on her face.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Lately it's always you." She looked up slowly with a small smile on her face.

"Fitz is worried about you."

"I'm fine." She turned her face toward the left, away from him, and continued to rummage through her clothing. She tried to mask her sniffles. "Damn hormones."

"Oh honey," he said and sat on her bed in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh…umm, I…" She paused as she silently cursed herself for being so damn emotional. "They don't fit."

"What?" Hampton swallowed his laughter as Olivia looked up at him with big, sad eyes. "Sorry, what doesn't fit?"

"My clothes," She gestured to the discarded pile of clothes that engulfed her. "None of them fit." She roughly wiped away a lone tear. "God, it's so stupid…I don't know why I'm crying."

"Honey, you're pregnant…you're allowed your moments" _Fuck Fitz, you owe me._ Hampton willed his voice to remain soothing and cursed the panic that threatened to overtake him.

"You sure they don't fit?" He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Yes I'm sure, LOOK AT ME."

"Liv, you look great! Smoking hot," he winked. "A food baby at best."

"What?"

"Food baby, you know." _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck you Fitzgerald._

"What?"

"Nothing…point being, you look great! And I'm sure we can find something in this closet that will knock that man of yours off his feet tonight."

"Yeah?" She looked up with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Have I ever steered you wrong gorgeous?" Hampton winked and helped her stand.

* * *

**Three weeks ago**

"You are lying?" Olivia exclaimed with glee. She was safely tucked under the covers with her phone pressed lightly to her ear.

"Livie, I swear. She had that look on her face."

"Mellie?"

"Mellie."

"My Sammie?"

"The new fixer, yes." Fitz rolled his eyes at her use of the word "my."

"How did I miss this?" Olivia rolled her eyes at his tone.

"Probably because you were busy getting lost in _your_ _Sammie's_ dreamy eyes."

"You think his eyes are dreamy? I mean I've always thought so too, you can just get lost in them for days. So green, so intense, so sexy."

"Are you serious right now?" Fitz held his breath and counted to three. _The fuck?_ He thought.

"You started it Grant." Olivia laughed at his expense.

"You should be more careful Livie, I've already thought of five different ways to dispose of his body." He warned.

"Oh baby, green eyes do nothing for me these days." She said huskily.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I seem to be partial to stormy grey eyes."

They were both silent as they reflected on Olivia's softly spoken words. Fitz felt a familiar stirring begin to bubble up inside of him. Before he would stop himself he whispered seductively, "what are you wearing?"

She giggled at his one-track mind. "Oh no you don't." She teased. "Gossip first, your not so subtle attempt at phone sex later."

"Fine," he pouted.

"So Mellie, really?"

"I swear, Liv. I know that look. Hell I had I look."

"You know what, after all these years, I've never really heard _that_ story."

"No?" His voice was suddenly deeper.

"Tell me." she whispered.

"Well," Fitz reclined against the arm of the sofa and draped his free hand across his stomach. "I was agitated the whole time we were in that staff meeting. I didn't know why, you know, but I just had this feeling that I couldn't shake. Like something big, something life altering was about to happen. And then you interrupted me; and your voice, god Liv, your voice was like honey. Even as you read me in front of all those people, your voice washed over me. Then when you walked into the isle and stood there rattling off the problems with my marriage and the campaign I knew, I mean I _knew_ knew, I was screwed. I knew my chickens had come home to roost. And yet all I could do was watch you and listen to you.

"You were fierce and so fucking beautiful. When you snickered at the prospect of me losing New Hampshire, seemingly taking joy in putting me in my place, I swear the dirtiest things ran through my mind; I pictured all the things I'd do to you, all the sounds you'd make, the way you'd feel beneath me, all of it." His hand involuntarily began to roam – across his chest, up and down his stomach, and slowly over the rising bulge in his pants.

"More than anything, I was so pissed. Not at you, but at Cyrus for having brought you into my world, at Mellie for having stayed with me all these years even though we were far from happy, at my father for having made me believe _you_ were just an unattainable dream dreamt by lesser men.

"Most of all, in those first moments of meeting you, I hated myself. I hated that all those years ago, I gave up on the idea of _you_; the idea that I'd meet _you_. I knew that now that I knew, really knew, that you existed, I'd made an irreversible mistake. And I hated the fact that most obvious to me was the fact that I was not free. That's why I wanted you fired. It was too late for me. I was already lost. I knew that until the day I died, I'd go to sleep thinking of you, wake up thinking of you, fuck other women and think of you. Your existence would haunt me forever. My precious existence in the realm of 'just getting by' or numbness was over, and in its wake all I felt was pain. That's why I wanted you gone. It was too late for me Liv; but maybe, just maybe if I got rid of you, you'd have a fighting chance.

"Fate had other ideas huh? For every day I tried to stay away from you, the harder I fell. You were so fucking gorgeous. And then I watched it happen. I watched you recognize and fight what was beginning to stir in you. It was a sight to see and I loved every minute of it. I'm selfish Livie." He had managed to unbutton his pants and slip his hand beneath his boxers.

"I love you so much baby." He whispered. His smiled grew ten fold when he heard her voice hitch on the other end of the phone.

"Livie?"

"Hmm" she moaned.

"Where's your hand right now" he purred.

"You know."

"That's my girl."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I'm a tease. What can I say except, if you knew how hard I sucked at writing smut, you would thank me! xo


	14. The House that Perfection Built

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

Chapter 14 – The House that Perfection Built

**Two Weeks Ago**

Mellie sat perfectly still in her chair, her back rigidly straight. This was the second time in as many weeks that she found herself seated in the conference room adjacent Fitz's office in the Residence. Mellie honed in on what looked to be a chip in her recently manicured nails – forcing the commotion that surrounded her to become nothing more than background noise. Placing her hands into her lap, Mellie surveyed the room. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she listened to Abby shriek, with all due respect, at Fitz about the morning _Post_ article.

"Abby," Olivia warned.

"No, Liv. He needs to listen to me." Abby stood for effect. "Olivia's name is now out there. It's only a matter of time before shit hits the fan."

"I know that." Fitz answered, annoyed by her tone.

"Then do something sir." She shrieked. "She's going to be as big as a house by like tomorrow, with no would-be father by her side, and you're here with your perfect smile and yo—"

"Abby" Olivia admonished.

"Your perfect hair an—"

"Sit down." Harrison pulled her back into her seat and glanced apologetically across the table at Olivia. "That's why we're here…to figure all this out."

"I'm just saying, he has a lot less to lose…and I hope he appreciates that fact." Abby muttered defiantly as she glared at Fitz.

Mellie quickly dismissed Abby and Harrison – they were of little value to her and frankly bored her to tears. A smirk played on her lips as she watched Cyrus openly glare at Fitz. He made no attempt to hide his disgust at the President; and while he had given up on trying to change Fitz's mind, he was by no means an active participant in the quest to attain the "best outcome" possible. _Why is he here?_ Mellie thought.

When Cyrus' eyes narrowed into tiny tense slits, Mellie followed his glare. Her smirk abruptly dropped and her lips formed a thin, tight line. Fitz, unaware of the audience he'd drawn, caught Olivia's eyes and winked – his wore a pensive, yet passive, expression on his face as he feigned interest in Sam's words. Mellie didn't miss the glare Olivia shot at Fitz nor the fact that Olivia had all but stopped breathing; neither did she miss the fact that Fitz's right hand was conspicuously missing from on top of the table. She raised her brow at Fitz when his eyes met hers and smirked at his expense when Olivia scooted further to her right, away from Fitz.

Mellie watched Olivia scan the room in an attempt to ensure that Fitz and his antics had not drawn any attention. Mellie's eyes mirrored Olivia's path and when Olivia's eyes landed on Sam, much to Mellie's dismay, her's did too. She cursed her betraying eyes when they refused leave his face.

Her visceral reaction to him once again angered and confused her. She wondered why his voice washed over her, feeling as rich and as smooth as the $300 bottle of wine she'd consumed the previous night. She wondered why his hair was so blond and thick – too blond, too thick. So blond that it seemed as though the sun had birthed a sun-baby and it had taken up residence on top of his head.

_'Ugh, way too blond; much too thick and curly – my fingers would get lost for days in those curls.'_ She shuddered inwardly, belying the disgust she attempted to muster. Her scowl deepened as she stared at his lips. They were moving, yet the words were lost on her. Despite her best efforts, she also noticed that they were deep pink – the color of thoroughly kissed lips. She hated Sam Bosely.

Mellie's world had been picture-perfect, her life akin to that of a perfectly constructed tower of blocks. She had the perfect pedigree. She went to the right schools. She married the perfect guy. She bore the right number of children. She was the perfect wife. Every piece of her life had been thoughtfully chosen, meticulously placed, intricately woven with all other pieces, and irreplaceable. _Fucking Fitzgerald._

So yes, Mellie hated Sam Bosely, because he didn't fit. But her Sam Bosely problem was merely that of an unwanted addition. She was much more concerned with the subtractions that had taken place.

She hated Fitz for leaving her. She hated him for having fallen in love with Olivia. She hated him for being weak and unfocused.

She hated Cyrus for having been so incompetent at his job that he needed his beloved _fixer_ to save Fitz's presidential campaign. She hated him for having brought Olivia into their lives.

She hated Olivia – not for having saved day, for without her she would not have been the first lady – but for being susceptible to Fitz's advances. She hated her for not being able to stay away from Fitz. She hated her because she held his heart.

She swore vengeance against her brother, Judas, whom she suspected was not as innocent and concerned as he appeared. _Et tu Brute?_

Mellie was snatched out of her reverie by the realization that Sam's lips were no longer moving and the corners of his mouth were turned up. With a feeling of dread, Mellie's eyes left his lips, travelled past his straight nose and peered into his sea-green eyes, which she swore were mocking her. She defiantly held his stare and tried to ignore the flutters in her stomach. _Fuck you Samuel Bosely._ Her false bravado fled as quickly as it came when her eyes involuntarily dropped to his tongue, which casually slid across his bottom lip. Her eyes quickly left his face and focused on the portrait behind his head. She shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable, and her neck and ears grew warm. _What the hell is happening to me?_ She began to panic.

Out of the corner of her eye Mellie caught Fitz shooting a knowing look to Olivia.

_Fuck you Fitz. Why didn't you fire him?!_ She thought angrily. The more Mellie lamented about the situation at hand the angrier she became. She felt as though she had been a team player as of late. With nothing really in it for her, she had gone along with the idea of a divorce and making peace for the sake of a pregnant Olivia and all of their children. All she asked in return was to fire one man. One man. A man Fitz didn't even like. A man who smiled too brightly at Fitz's precious Olivia; a man whose touches lingered on Olivia's arms a little too long for Fitz's liking. And yet, in spite of it all, he refused her this one request.

_No more._ Her back straightened and she once again sat tall in her chair.

_No more._ She knew her tower was coming down, but she would be damned if it came down on her head.

_No more. When this house falls, it will because I pushed it goddamnit._ She drew in a deep breath.

_No more._

_No._

"No."

The room was instantly silenced and all heads turned toward Mellie.

"What?" Fitz eyed her suspiciously.

"I said 'no'." She rose from her seat. "We do this on my terms now. And I, for one, am done with this meeting."

"But we haven't resolved anything." Abby rose from her seat and faced Mellie, alternating between shooting daggers at Fitz and glaring at Mellie.

"For all I care you can tell the world she fucked my husband and is having his children. I. Am. Done." With that, she waltzed out of the room, leaving behind six people with stunned expressions on their face. 'Jenga, bitches!' She thought.

Fitz slowly rose to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Have Glen put out the press release announcing the divorce – seeing as how she has already signed the papers –and be sure to state that, as is customary, there will be NO comment by the White House as to my personal life." Fitz barked at Cyrus.

"Sam, let's see just how good you are. Buy me a week with the press about Olivia. I don't care if you have to carpet bomb a country to do it. Seven days."

"Consider it done."

"Good. In the meantime, it's about time my wife and I had a little chat." Fitz kissed Olivia on the cheek and exited the room.

Cyrus followed suit.

"You need me to stay?" Sam asked Olivia as he gathered his things.

"No Sammie, thank you. You work for them remember. I'll be fine."

Sam glanced at Olivia a final time then quietly exited the room.

Abby was the first to break the silence. "Liv, y—"

"No."

"But Liv…"

"I said no Abby. Give her some time, she'll calm down."

"Ok," Abby relented. "But if she strikes first, we have everything we need to bury her. You know that right?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Olivia joked. She began gathering her belongings.

"Hungry?" Abby inquired. "I've been baking again."

"Have you?" Olivia and Harrison laughed at the thought.

"Course. I wanted to be a good host to my newest roomie." With a small army of reporters camped out in front of Olivia's apartment building, she'd decided to stay with Abby, across town, for a while.

"Good…Margaret, Madeline, Hillary and I are starving."

* * *

A/N: OMG the reviews from the last chapter were everything to me! Thank you all sooo much! xoxo! To answer a question posed in a review, I think Liv is somewhere between 9-11wks pregnant. Thanks for all the great ideas re pregger symptoms (I need all the help I can get...lol, as you can see I'm still skirting around the issue.) and smut ideas (hilarious!). Perhaps those ideas will make themselves into the next few chapters. Thanks again for reading guys!


	15. Dream a Little Dream of Me

The Belly Tales: Adventures of Liv and Fitz

Chapter 15 – Dream a Little Dream of Me

**A/N:** As you may notice, Belly Tales don graduated to Rating M. Belly Tales After Dark, haaaaay! j/k. Seriously tho, I sincerely apologize in advance for the fuckery (no pun intended) that is about to ensue. Consider this a test run; practice, if you will. Also if timeline confusing, refer to ch.13, which was the last time it was present day. We will have caught up to present day next chapter. As always, let me know your thoughts! :)

**4 Days Ago**

"Sa—, Mr. Bosely, can I help you with something?"

Mellie regarded this unwelcomed intruder on her solitude with disdain. She'd retreated to her office to hide and unwind after another battle with her beloved husband, the great President Fitzgerald Grant. She looked forward to her peace and quiet refuge wherein she could plot her next move and revel in the thought of being responsible for Fitz' ultimate embarrassment and pain. More importantly, she needed this quite time to lick her wounds. He'd actually done it. He'd filed the divorce papers while simultaneously issuing a press release about their marital status. She was beyond embarrassed; and truth be told, she was a little hurt.

As it were, the press wasted no time blindly following the breadcrumbs that had been laid out for them. Media outlets had all but started the countdown until the Grant divorce. She imagined things had been going exactly as Fitz had planned... that is, until the inevitable happened. What started as a whisper, the source of which was unknown, grew to a deafening roar in some circles as speculation that perhaps Olivia Pope – the famous DC fixer – was to blame for their divorce. Those who subscribed to this idea dismissed all counterarguments pointing to the substantiated evidence of martial problems dating back years and years. Those who subscribed to this idea sympathized with Mellie as the scorned political wife. Those who subscribed to this idea championed Millicent Grant.

She'd received numerous calls from the talking heads at various news stations asking for interviews from the soon to be former first lady; each station chomping at the bit for the opportunity to tell her story. It was all too much, too soon, too real.

So here she was, hiding from the world and in walks Sam Bosely. She was in no mood to feign indifference. She was in no mood to play nice. Despite her agitation, she would remain calm, cool and collected like the proper lady she was raised to be. If only he'd say something. If only he'd stop looking at her with _that_ expression on his face. If only he'd leave.

"I said, 'can I help you wi—"

"Just wanted to check on you." He answered smoothly, his body leaning resting casually against her door.

"I'm fine." She squeaked out, momentarily stunned as she watched him "discretely" lock the door. "W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He shrugged and continued to stare at her.

"You need to leave…now." Mellie stood to her full height and rounded her desk. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared pointedly at him.

"Why?" He laughed softly, a predatory glint in his eyes. "I see the way you look at me." He took a stop toward her. "I see the way you watch me." He took another step and another step and another step until he was 3 feet from her. "You don't want me to leave."

"I don't know what…you're being…um look," She paused and tried to think of something, anything to say. "This is inappropriate."

"Is it?" He took another step into her space. "Your husband is flaunting his mistress in your face, daily; excuse me, soon to be ex-husband. And we're inappropriate?" He mused.

He took another step forward, closing the gap between them as she backed into the desk behind her. Her hand shot up to ward him off, instead coming into contact with his solid, warm chest.

"What about Olivia, she's your friend."

"Sure she's my friend." He reached up and toyed with the silk bow around her neck. He slowly began to untie it and caress her neck. He leaned in, impossibly close, and whispered against her neck, "But she's not you." He placed soft kissed on her skin and continued to murmur, "How any man chooses her over you, I'll never know."

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. _So this is what it feels like?_ She thought. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Her kisses were desperate and needy. He ripped open her blouse, smiling deviously at her shocked expression. His kissed down her chest as his hands reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. He stepped back, allowing her to step out of her underwear. She stared at him, her eyelids heavy with untamed lust, and swallowed as he unbuttoned his pants. She grabbed at him and once again pulled him into a crushing kiss. Sam grabbed both her wrist and pulled back, smirking at her disheveled appearance. He roughly spun her around and bent her over the desk.

"Don't move." Sam instructed as she peered over her shoulder at him and began to rise from her position.

She stilled her movements at his command. She was panting with excitement, her breaths coming in spurts. She heard his zipper being lowered and the sound of his pants being pushed down. She gasp as the cool air in the room met her bare ass and moaned as she felt his member playfully glide across her opening.

"I bet you've never been fucked huh?" He teased. "I mean really fucked by someone who wasn't afraid to offend your east coast sensibilities or afraid that you'd break."

"No" She panted. She waited, yet he still teased her mercilessly. "Do it…Fuck me!"

"Yes ma'am"

Without warning, Sam pushed into her – filling her completely. She swallowed her groan as she gasped for air. She clawed at her desk as he took swift, powerful strokes. For the first time there were no thoughts in her head, no plans being devised. All she could do was feel. She felt his warmth. She felt his right palm pressed firmly on her left hip – his fingers gripping her side – as he continued to pump into her. She felt alive.

"Yes…Yes…Yeeees" she chanted. "Yes, oh my god, yes."

Mellie's body jerked to attention at the sound of someone slamming her office door. Confused, she quickly lifted her head off the desk and surveyed her appearance. She looked fine, perfectly put together.; yet, her heart was beating violently within her chest. _What the heck?_

"Yes?" She asked annoyed.

"Well we both know you weren't dreaming about me." Fitz smirked knowingly. He innocently said, "Hey, I'm not judging…you look, uh, frustrated. Did you not…finish?"

She wanted to storm over to him and slap that arrogant smile off his face. This was his fault. _I wouldn't be having tawdry sex dreams about the help if you'd fired him, you ass._ She thought angrily.

"I just came to apologize and see if you were coming…" He smiled midsentence, amused by his unintentional pun. "Never mind, you seem to be doing just fine." Fitz laughed and turned to leave. "I'll leave you to it."

"Oh Fitz," She called out sweetly. "You won't be laughing after you see the interview I'm planning." She smiled widely as he blanched slightly. "When I'm done with you, your little speech in four days will be no where close to being a headliner."

She defiantly stared him down until he stormed out of her office. _Take that you ass._

Once again alone in her cold office, Mellie release the ragged breath she'd been unwittingly holding.

* * *

"Get Olivia on the Phone, please." Fitz barked as he stormed into the Oval Office.

His heart was beating a mile a minute and his hands grew clammy. He had to warn her. Even though Mellie was trying to ruin everything, Fitz knew he had to assure her that he would protect her and their children.

"What?" She greeted distantly, immediately pulling Fitz out of his stupor. He had to be sharp, he had to be two steps ahead, he had to be his Livie's Olivia Pope if they were to survive this.

"Hi" He greeted her cautiously.

"What she do now Fitz?"

"I can't call the mother of my children just to check in. I miss my baby." He held his breath as she scoffed on the other end.

"Don't you mean babies?"

"Well of course I miss Sydney, Paris, and London…" He reveled in her quiet laugh. He whispered, "but I _miss_ you."

"Ok, I'll bite. What's with the names?"

"Oh just a few of my favorite cities that we've christened." He laughed loudly as he imagined the look on her face in that moment.

"Umm, I prefer…" She started slowly, seemingly lost in thought. "Sierra, Victoria, and Ireland."

"Let me guess…all the places I desperately want to, but will never, have sex with you if I don't stop with the _slightly_ inappropriate baby names."

"Bingo." She smirked. "So, stop stalling and tell me...what's Mellie done now?"


End file.
